Innocent Crush
by Kayla-kun
Summary: AU MelloxNear Nate has had a crush on his English teacher all year long and finally on Valentine's Day he's going to do something about it. A oneshot written for choiceone-xxx on deviantART for a Secret Valentine's Day Exchange.


The small white-haired student was both delighted and nervous. He was pleased to be on his way to his favorite class of the day, AP English, but also apprehensive about going there on this particular day, especially with the reminder of the small object clutched tightly in his almost trembling fingers.

In all of his previous years of school, Nate always favored mathematics above all other subjects. As a senior, Nate expected that fact to remain true, and for his preference to be directed towards Calculus. Not too far along into to the year, Nate's favorite subject swiftly converted into his English class. The actual content in the classes had nothing to do with the swap for he still loved numbers and equations above novels and grammar. The true reason for this odd change had everything to do with a certain English teacher of his.

Mr. Keehl was by far the most fascinating person the albino had ever encountered. He was intelligent, creative and incredibly passionate when it came to writing. His eyes would often sparkle as he gave a lesson on a favorite piece of literature of his. Also, when the teacher wrote example essays for his pupils to learn from, he filled his work with such powerful emotion that it metaphorically left Nate breathless. The student always found himself clinging to every word from the captivating introductions to the thought provoking conclusions.

Many of Mr. Keehl's students disagreed with Nate, considering the teacher to be far too emotional. Nate assumed that their discontent with with the chocoholic had more to do with the fact that besides his own, the highest grade in the class was a 79. A lot of the students thought Mello was too strict when it came to his assignments and tests, but Nate merely thought they were all idiots. Some of Mr. Keehl's students even hated their teacher, especially when because he could be very easily ticked off. His choleric certainly did not sit well with many. But thanks to his good looks and likeable personality when he was in a decent mood, the blonde did manage to earn himself a few fans.

Nate strived to write in the same impacting manner his teacher did but he always came up short. His papers were always dull and impersonal. The teenager might have had flawless grades, but that was not enough for him. He wanted to truly impress his teacher and write an essay some where at least near Mr. Keehl's level, a feat impossible, even for the young genius. No matter how hard he tried, Nate could not seem to express himself properly. His high amount of intelligence did nothing to improve his boring writing style.

Through out the school year, Nate's admiration for Mr. Keehl grew and transformed. Shortly after October began, the young prodigy had noticed how Mr. Keehl's naturally sun-kissed skin matched well with his perfectly soft blond locks and piercing icy-blue eyes. He also noticed how the blonde's dress shirts and black slacks suited him. Then there was that chilly November afternoon when Mr Keehl was giving a lecture on British literature. His eyes scanned the room as he spoke, connecting with all of his students. Nate felt that connection strongly during that split second Mr. Keehl's eyes met his own. His cheeks flared up and his heart sped up. It was then that the student realized that he did not just look up to his teacher. He adored him.

As the days, weeks, and months passed, Nate yearned for an opportunity to let his teacher know at least a fraction of what he felt. It was now February 14th, commonly known as Valentine's Day and Nate had decided that today was the day he was going to do just that. He left lunch early, wanting a chance to be alone with the blonde. He held a small bag filled with milk and dark chocolate truffles as well as a card which described Nate's appreciation for the gift's recipient. In the card, the student had neglected to expand on any of his romantic feelings towards the blonde, instead opting to only focus on explaining his respect for the man. Nate had deemed it inappropriate to confess anything that exceeded the boundaries of the professional teacher-student relationship. Even knowing his gift seemed very innocent, Nate was still nervous and could not quell the fluttering butterflies in his stomach.

Nate reached the door to the familiar classroom where he knew the blonde teacher could be found inside. He shyly walked inside and spotted Mr. Keehl at his desk, relaxing over a steaming cup of what appeared to be coffee but smelt much more like hot chocolate.

Blue eyes rose in slight bewilderment, not expecting to see any students so soon. The blonde took in the sight of the lightly blushed cheeks and nervously tugged at white curls of his best student.

"Nathan, is there anything you need?" He asked, taking a sip of his hot beverage.

"I... I have brought M-Mr. Keehl a gift... f-for he is my f-favorite teacher..." Nate spoke to the floor, his softly pink-stained cheeks becoming a fervent red. He wordless handed over the small bag of treats, only then peeking a glance up at his teacher.

Mr. Keehl smiled, finding his student's unusual embarrassment endearing. Usually Nate had a tendency to force himself to remain totally neutral and composed, but the teacher caught small blushes on his face every now and then. This, however, was the first time Nate had ever _really_ been flustered.

"Thank you." He said with a grin. As he examined the gift, he was pleased to find that the contents of the bag were chocolates. The bell rang, signaling the end of Nate and Mr. Keehl's encounter.

"I also h-have this card..." Nate placed said card on his teacher's desk as students began filing into the classroom. "I will go to my desk now." And with that, Nate spun around and sat himself down, trying his best to ignore all of the ruckus around him.

The students in the room were spending the time before the bell rang to chatter excitedly and give small valentines to their friends and crushes. Some students even brought things up to Mr. Keehl's desk. smiling and giggling like maidens in love. They looked more like idiots than maiden's in Nate's eyes, but that could have been from the unfamiliar feeling of jealously coursing through his veins at that moment.

Luckily, Nate did not have to endure the foreign feeling for too long. The sixth period bell rang and students scurried to their seats. The ones who still stood socializing were interrupted and sent to their desks by the blonde teacher who now stood in the front of the room, calling order to his class. As soon as he had received his desired silence, Mr. Keehl began the day's lesson.

At the end of the day, the teacher made his way over to the teacher's lounge, carrying papers to grade, the various gifts he had been given through out the day, and a mug begging to be refilled with hot chocolate. The blonde quickly took care of his beverage first and then just as he was sitting down, a familiar voice rang up to his ears.

"Hey, Mels! What's all of that?" The redheaded head of the technology department, Matt, said as he walked over to the beige couch 'Mels' was seated on. Matt gazed at all of the little presents his co-worker had set out on the coffee table in front of him.

"It's Valentine's Day, you know the drill." It wasn't rare for the blonde teacher to be flourished with gifts, especially on holidays.

"Aww, I guess your students really like you, huh, Mello~?" Matt teased, sitting down next to the blonde. Mello ignored him and began checking out what he had gotten.

Naturally, he received lots of chocolate. It wasn't only the particular holiday that ensured this, but also the fact that the teacher made his love for the sweet brown candy very obvious, constantly devouring it when ever he got the chance.

One of his students had gotten him an apple. Mello complained, wondering if that student was trying to send him a message about his eating habits. Matt reminded him about the cliche involving apples as gifts for teachers. Mello still wasn't pleased and happily took Matt's offer of letting him eat it instead.

The cards he got were nice, though he raised his eyebrows at the love letter signed 'Secret Admirer.' Matt fell into a fit of laughter.

Then Mello moved on to Nate's present. He had already looked at the bag filled with truffles but had yet to look at the card. He began reading silently, and Matt looked questioningly at the blonde, his laughter dying down as he wondered why Mello had suddenly grown so serious. Mello hadn't noticed the look Matt shot him, too engrossed in the way his number one student looked up to him. The albino confessed that even though he worked so hard and got the best grades in the class, he was still never satisfied with his work. He explained how he desired to reach Mello's level and how talented he thought his teacher to be. Unknowing to the chocoholic, a smile crept onto his visage. He was enjoying being complimented and thinking about his adorable little white-haired student.

Matt noticed the little smile twitched the corners of Mello's lips but said nothing, allowing the blonde to read in peace. When Mello finished, the redhead read the card for himself.

"Wow, someone _really_ likes you." Matt commented as his eyes scanned the flattering words in front of him. Mello nodded in agreement.

"I've noticed him blushing at me many times through out the year." The blonde expanded, letting Matt know just how much his student liked him.

"Wait, this is from a guy?" Matt had not read the bottom to see Nate River's boyish signature yet, but picked up on Mello's use of the word 'him.'

"Yes, and my best student." Mello said proudly, happy that someone with a mind as great as Nate's respected him so much.

"And your favorite?" Matt asked, a teasing hint poking into his tone.

"Possibly..." Mello directed his attention to the chocolates from Nate, choosing a milk chocolate to pop into his mouth. He knew that Nate was certainly the most adorable student he had ever had, and also, by far, his absolute favorite one of all.


End file.
